Just One More Day
by cherrypinky16
Summary: He's a rockstar, living the dream. That is until he meet her, and before he knows it she happens to flip his world upside down. AU
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he saw her, he knew she was something special.

It's not very often that someone catches his attention. After all, being a world famous rockstar you meet new people everyday that it's all just a blur.

It was suppose to be another regular day in the life of Zachary Goode, another concert, another city he's performing in.

He was out for a jog, managing to escape from his bodyguard and manager for the day. He had no idea what was going through is head when all of a sudden he crashed into something.

Though it was more like _someone_.

Rubbing his head from where the impact took place, he looks up and that's when his eyes connected to the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen.

"Ow that really hurt." He hears a small voice say, the voice coming from the girl with the brown eyes.

It takes him about five seconds to realize where and when he is again. Standing up from the ground, he holds out a hand for the girl, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He says helping her up.

And that's when he takes a really good look at her.

_Woah_, he says in his head. _She's beautiful. _

"Yeah I'm fine, I think." She mutters, picking up her stuff from the ground. He bends down and helps her pick up stuff, that being a book and some miscellaneous stuff that fell out of her purse.

"I really gotta stop reading while walking, it's a bad habit of mine." She chuckles out as she makes eye contact with him. A smile is forming on her lips, and he can't help but stare anywhere else but her lips wondering how soft they probably are. He wonders how they would feel pressed against him.

_Calm yourself down Zach. It's not the first time you've met someone beautiful, she's just a stranger. _But he knew this wasn't just any stranger, this is someone who's managed to make his heart beat a littler faster just by one meeting, and hell if he was going to pass the chance to talk to her.

"It's fine, no one got but my ego took a little damage," He admitted while giving her a smile. _She hasn't realized who are yet_, he notices. He knows he shouldn't be so egotistical about who he is, being a rockstar and all, but he gets recognized all the time.

She smiles back at him, "I'm Cammie nice to meet you" She holds out her hand in front of him, he takes and shakes it. "I'm Zach, Zach Goode."

"Oh I already know who you are, I just thought it would be rude if I didn't introduce myself at least." She admits, her eyes lowering to the ground.

He chuckles, "You're honest, I like that." Smirking at her.

It was then when his cellphone started ringing. Inwardly groaning he picks up, "Hello?"

"Zach! Sorry buddy but you gotta come back to the bus, Matt is about to burst from anger." He hears Grant say. About to hang up the call he notices that Cammie is no where to be seen.

"Well shit."

* * *

**A/N: This story has been stuck in my head for AGES. I know I know, I shouldn't start another story, but I can't help it! This idea wouldn't leave my head! **

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this c: I'll update this when I can since finals are starting soon for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well Shit."_

Cammie Morgan was never one to get excited over celebrities. So when she happened to meet, _the _Zach Goode, she didn't fawn over him.

She did however notice how incredibly handsome he is. Well, what girl wouldn't?

It was right after they introduced themselves that his phone rang. She could tell that he was annoyed when he picked up. _I wonder what it could be, _she thinks.

Not wanting to bother him, she discreetly left. A ping of disappointment running through her, _why do I feel a bit sad about this? It's not like something would of happened between us. Get real Cammie._

It was just suppose to be a normal day, she was just suppose to walk home from the library after finding an _incredibly amazing_ new romance

book. Yes, she's a secret hopeless romantic. Her friends make fun of her all the time about it.

She was engrossed into her thoughts that she didn't hear the distant voice calling her.

"Cammie!" She turns to see one of her three best friends, Bex walking towards her, two cups of ice coffee in her hands.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." She says handing her of cup of coffee.

"Vanilla flavored, four sugars and three creams. Just the way you like it." Bex quipped as Cammie laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Coming back from the library I see." Bex states, looking at the book in Cammie's hand.

"Yup."

It was currently the first day of their spring break for them, Cammie and her friends decided to stay home for the two weeks they had off

school. Cammie being grateful for the break from College.

They were all lucky enough to be able to live in a small two story house, near campus, that Macey's dad bought for them. Macey Mchenry, being the daddy's girl that she is, insisted that she couldn't possibly stay in a dorm with a stranger.

Therefore, after a lot of begging and pleading, her father decided to buy all four of them a house. Granted that they keep their grades up as payment.

Bex links her arm thru Cammie's. "Let's go home babe."

* * *

"No." Cammie stated, her gaze never lifting up from her book.

"But Cammie! It could be fun!" Macey pleaded, her voice raising.

Macey was currently trying to convince Cammie to go to an amusement park close by them, but Cammie just wanted to stay home and read her book.

"Macey, I just want to have a relaxing day. Drink some tea and read this book. So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline." Macey snorts at Cammie's response.

"You sound like a grandma right now. So get your cute butt up, before I burn your secret stash of books." She threatens, glaring at Cammie.

Cammie took a deep breathe, " Fine Mace, I'll go to the amusement park with you."

"Yes! Okay come on, put on your shoes, I drive!" She yells, running out of Cammie's room and down the stairs to her car.

Groaning, Cammie already regreted her decision.

* * *

Cammie felt like she was about to throw up. The last roller coaster they went on did a number on her stomach.

After telling Macey that she was about to barf, she was on her way to the bathroom.

All of a sudden she hears a bunch of screaming.

A bunch of girls run past her, yelling "Come on! I think he went this way!"

Curious to see what's going on Cammie follows one of the girls. Not looking where she was going, she bumps into someone.

"I really gotta stop bumping into people." She hears a voice say, about to apologize she notices who it is.

"Zach?"

* * *

**A/N: -le gasp-! What is this? A quick update?! **

**Why yes it is!**

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing. It really motivates me to keep on writing knowing that people are actually enjoying what I'm writing c:**

**Also any ideas for songs that Zach could possibly sing is great thanks!**

**Please excuse any mistakes since this is not beta'd. Thanks!**


End file.
